Love
by Wall e and Eve
Summary: This is my first ever fanfict about my favorite movie Wall-e .now that i see that there are not many good Wall-e stories,in my opinion. Well there are some so sad and touching i cried xD I wil let you guys read and hope for some reviews ,so i can continue writing
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever fanfic,about my favorite movie of all time ,Wall-e .If i get positive reviews about my work ,i will upload a 50k+ story ._**

 _Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WALL-e Or Eve ,as much as i would love too._

 _He was there ,protecting what was hers._

 _She was there ,staring helpless as he was giving what was his ,for her ._

What was Wall-e doing on earth,for 700 years?Alone.

''Alone'' what a wierd word ,the truth,there was no word to describe him was compacting trash,collecting interesting items he would often find ,and watch Hello, Dolly. Compacting trash,what he was made for ,collecting items,what he learnt to ,watching Hello,Dolly ?What he loved too.

''Love'' again,something Wall-e never knew .After watching Hello Dolly every day ,for 700 years ,he would hear the word billions of times, what could such a simple word mean to Wall-e ,a simple vocabulary was somewhat limited,he tried to associate the word with what he would see on his TV. Everytime he would hear the word ,he would see the two actors holding their hands ,togheter.

''Togheter'' Something that Wall-e knew what it meant .Something he never experienced. He was alone,therefore he could never be in love.

But Wall-e's time alone ,would come to an end .Thats when it happened ,thats when she happened.A normal day ,normal -e was about to enter his trailler,after a day full of work, when he saw something in the distance.A spaceship,something that he saw many times ,but this time ,the ship was landing on Earth,instead of leaving it and never returning.

Wall-e went closer to the ship.A robotic arm extended ,leaving a pod like object. That was not a object,that was the meaning of the word love ,in a robot form.

The pod extended into a robot.A white ,a colour rarely seen on the junk planet,clean, with a floating head and 2 arms detached from her body,but still she was controling them . She had 2 beautiful and big blue eyes on her black screen .

''Beautiful'' Wall-e never used the word before,but he knew exactly what it meant ,after looking at the sleek robot .

She didnt notice Wall-e at first so she didnt mind ,untill Wall-e did a wrong move,cracked a rock and caused a noise,at which the robot immediately fired .She blasted the rock that Wall-e was hiding behind,lucky ,Wall-e was never hit.

She started scanning the ground ,the buildings,the objects ,looking for was that something?Wall-e didn't know.

After 4 days of search ,she was eyes ,were formed in upward crescents,meaning that she was sad.

Wall-e took this oportunity to talk to her .He aproached her ,carefuly not to either scare her ,or she trying to shoot at him she saw him ,she quickly turned to him .

''Directive?'' was the first word that came out of her ,in a sweet tone

Wall-e couldnt really explain ,so he took some trash from the ground and compacted it .

''Ooh''She said

''Dii-rree-cc-tive?'' Wall-e struggled to say such a simple word .

''Classified'' she quickly awnsered and turned away from the robot .

''Naaame?'' Once again she asked

''Waa-llleee-e'' he tried to pronounce his own name,even harder .

''Wall-e'' She said in a soft tone ,much easier than he could pronounce his own name.

''My name is EVE''she said

''EEe?'' he tried

''Eve'' she responded

''Eeev-ah?''

She giggled, and that giggle ,such a sweet sound ,from such a sweet and beautiful robot .

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 ,Strangers.I will upload chapter two tommorow for sure .I hope i will get positive reviews,if there are any Wall-e fans left in this section**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First i would like to thank you guys for my first 2 reviews xD .This part of the story will be Eva's POV ,just like Wall-e's part.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own Wall-e nor EVE,as much as i would love to :(.**_

 **CHAPTER 2 :Friends**

What was EVE doing on the Axiom for 700 years? She would sleep .Sometimes she would go to a maintenance was she made for?Earth. She was made to go to Earth for 1 week ,search for a plant every year.

What was in her mind?Everytime she would return to the Axiom ,empty handed,failure.

''Failure'' A word that she hated,despite not having much emotions. For 699 times ,she would return to the Axiom with failure in her,but she never gave up,her directive never let her.

''Directive'' The word that described her existence .

IT was time for the 700th trip to the Earth.

''Succed'' she hummed

''No failure'' she continued

WHen she got on the planet she had the same enthusiastic look on her face that she had on her first trip to look dissapeared after 4 the first time in 699 weeks and 4 days ,she was ready to give up,that untill he happened.

The little robot that was following her knew she wouldn't find the plant so she decided to spent her last 3 days with Wall-e,maybe that would cheer her up. They both talked to each other,not saying more than 5 words, names and directives.

She didn't know why ,but that small cubic robot made her laugh ,and feel happy,for the first time.

''Happy'' a word she came along 699 years ago ,when she first got up on Earth ,happy and eager to start her directive .That word dissapeared from her .

After presenting each other ,their conversation was quickly stopped by a incoming sand storm. Wall-e grabbed EVE's fin ,he quickly rushed for his -e turned on the lights of his home.

The only word that could escape EVE's mind was ''Ooh''.She was amazed ,about how many items he gathered in his house,all organized ,and strange looking ,in a primitive and funny way,compared to what she would see on the Axiom.

''Curiosity''The first feeling Wall-e felt ,now was in her mind aswell. She was curious,she walked trough the middle of the trailler ,slowly ,and turning her head left and right admiring the shelves full of -e gave her some of his cool stuff ,that he liked most or found recently.

He first gaved her a bubble wrap,she first popped one of the bubbles then let out a happy noise ,then started popping all of them .Wall-e gave her a lightbulb,which she lighted in a blink of an eye .Then saw Wall-e's ''Hello, Dolly'' tape. She had no idea what was going on in the movie but she watched it ,feeling atracted to it .

The trash compactor procceded to copy the people dancing ,in the same manner and moves that they would do in the movie .She liked it,then she tried to dance...that wasn't that pretty .A wrong move she accidentaly launched Wall-e in the ceilling ,breaking one of his binocular rushed for him trying to help,but Wall-e told in his voice''It's ookkay''.

He went up to one of his shelves and took a binocular eye from the many of them stacked in there. EVE feeling relieved he was okay,took a small object from the shelf ,a small ,white , opened its head ,and flicked it ,the object was a lighter .Surprisignly ,it was still working.A small flame came out of it . Wall-e was staring at yellow light projected on her face ,making her look more lovely than she was before .Wall-e couldnt help but melt on the floor of then gave a giggle when she saw Wall-e like that.

EVE went back to the TV to see the two people holding then heard the word ''Love''.SHe didnt really know what it means ,but she wanted to used a dictionary she had implemented in her system to find the word

''Describe ,Love'' ,after 3 seconds of proccesing her iner computer said :

 **''Love** is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure . It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment .''

She tried to feel that word ,but she couldnt understand it. She was intrerupted by Wall-e who was holding his hands behind his back,like he was tryingto hide something .

''Wall-e?'' Eve asked

''Gii-fff-tt for Eee-Va.'' he said ,still struggling to talk .

He then showed her his gift,a small plant ,with 3 green leaves in a boot,green and growing.

Her eyes widened ,her system kicked in,grabbed the plant with a blue tractor beam,and put it inside her chamber then turned into the same White egg Wall-e saw her for the first time,but with a green light on her .

Wall-e tried to wake her didn't

She went inactive.

He went heartbroken

She was asleep

He was in a nightmare

Alone once more


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for my bad grammar ,as i am romanian .Thanks for the reviews the 3 reviews ,which doesn't sound like a big deal,but im happy 3 people apreciate my work ,if anyone knows how to modify the genre of my story pls tell me ,since i reallised i added humor instead of drama .Stupid,silly mistake .**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own Wall-e nor Eve,but i will go to Pixar and kill them all if they dont make a sequel of this movie.**_

 **Chapter 3: First Date**

Wall-e was was looking at her ,hoping she would didn't. She was standing there ,sleeping .He tried to wake her up. She didn't. After a few hours of trying to wake her up,Wall-e decided to go to sleep,maybe she would be waiting for him tommorow.

It was morning .Wall-e opened his eyes to see if she had woken up. She didn't. She was still there,in the same place he left her .Wall -e went outside to recharge his solar battery,taking EVE with him,hoping she would recharge aswell. Wall-e waited infront of her for 4 hours . He took a blanket and wrapped it around her .He saw it in the movie Hello Dolly ,when a man would take off his coat to give it to her ,to protect her from the cold.

Wall-e waited for 1 more hour ,hoping she would wake .She didn't . He sighed and went back in his trailler to get his BnL cooler backpack. He took a look at her from the distance when he was leaving his home ,then went to do his directive,compacting trash . Hetried to concentrate .In a hour ,Wall-e would compact atleast 100 cubes ,but this time he barely compacted 20 .Each time he would collect some new items for his collection ,he was thinking of her . Her curiosity of his items,her playful nature ,her lovely giggle ,her sweet ,sweet voice .He almost wished he recorded her .He would remember the way the lighter was shining on her pure face and blue eyes .

After a low productive day of work,he went home,again,hoping she would be waiting for him. She wasn't. The storm was coming ,black clouds up above .Wall-e rushed inside his trailler,but not to protect himself ,he got out with 3 umbrellas in his hands and went on the roof of the trailler and opened the umbrella to protect her from getting wet. He didnt mind getting wet,or hit by a lighting strike,twice,as his lover would be safe .

Morning came .Wall-e decided to do something special. He tied EVE with a Christmass lights rope and took her for a walk. Wall-e slowly rolled on the streets of the abandoned New York ,enjoying every second of her ,more or less company. Wall-e spent 1 hour to build an improvised boat,made of a huge truck tier ,and some other materials he would find. He procceded to place EVE in a shopping cart ,then into the boat .Wall-e took a broom ,and paddled trough the river of the city ,never letting his eyes off her .After some hours of paddling ,Wall-e took EVE to the only place he found beauty in this trashland .

A bench ,with nothing infront of it .From that bench Wall-e had a perfect view of the sunsent . He placed Eve on the bench ,and they looked at the beautiful sun sinking down. Wall-e then used his laser ,used to cut big objects,to write on a trash bin WALL-E + EVA .As they day was ending ,their ''date '' was ending aswell.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3 .**

I just re-read my cheese so many mistakes i didnt even realise when i was writing.I reuploaded chapter 2 and 3 right .From next chapters i would be writing my own way,now i was using movie script.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer"I do not own Wall-e or EVE**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4:Goodbye**_

All that Wall-e wanted was to hold her hand ,like in Hello,DOlly,and say ...''I love you''.

Wall-e had his first date and he was happy with it ,though she wasn't really there ,he enjoyed her company noontheless .After their date ended ,Wall-e went in sleep mode on the roof of the trailler.

Morning came .Wall-e was woken up by a familiar voice.A sweet and calm voice called his name.

''Wall-e''

''Wall-ee!''

His low energy alarm was so low ,he barely could open his solar some time of charge ,he turned around to see her. She was standing there ,like an angel ,looking at him with sad eyes,meaning she was woried for him .

''EVAH'' Wall-e said ,full of joy.

''Waatter'' She said

''Wa-tt-eerr?'' He tried to reproduce the word

''River '' she said back.

''Ooh''Wall-e responded .

The little robot knew where the river was ,the place where he took her for the -e couldnt ask if she remembers what happened ,he was afraid of what would happen ,so he simply lead her to the source .

''Thank you'' She said

Then she took some water with her tractor beam and placed it inside her .SHe had to water the plant,but she knew the source was poluated .She was prepared,having a water filter built in 's eyes were formed like a smile ,then she embracced him. Wall-e didn't know why but he felt warmer,and hugged her aswell felt good ,developing emotions for the little robot.

Then it happened.A small beep came out of Eve .Wall-e didnt know what its happening,but she did .Eve pointed at the sky and said in a sad tone:

'' .''

Wall-e was silent ,feeling like his world was coming looked at the ground for a couple of seconds,then looked back at her and said

'' -llll-ow .''

'' U can't,my diirective ,I'm sorry''She said ,as gentle as she could.''

After 1 hour the space shuttle that left Eve here ,came to take her.

Wall-e looked at Eve with sad didn't know what to say ,so she gave him touched her screen on Wall-e's head ,creatign a spark between them.A ''kiss''.Wall-e melted on the floor ,overhelmed by emotions he never knew he had ,like joy,excitement,and most of all,he was full of love.

''Evah?'' Wall-e said

''Wall-e'' She responded and giggled .

''Iiii ll-ovve...'' He couldn't finnish his sentence as the robotic arm picked up Eve and placed her inside the shuttle.

Wall-e ws not going to let her go just like grabbed onto the shuttle as it took off into the space .

 _ **Again this is short,but im going to Grece in 1 hour so i had to hurry .Thx for reading .**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_** ** _I just realised_**

After 1 day of space travel,the shuttle EVE and Wall-e were on,was almost at its destination.A BnL Starliner called THE Axiom,the biggest cruiser the humans were leaving the planet with.

For Wall-e ,it was not a big deal as he didn't really care about the humans,the planet,the ship,the plant,his own safety,he only cared about ,his love, what made him feel more ''alive'' in 1 week ,than he ever felt in his 700 years of ''existing''.

''Alive'' What it meant for Wall-e ,who developed more and more emotions since he met her . For him being alive meant to love .He loved her more than anything!Why? Because she was the only female robot he ever seen?No. Because she had emotions ,she was curious,just like Wall-e ,she liked discovering new things ,she loved laughing ,Wall-e loved making her laugh ...and so on.

''Existing'' A word similar to being alive ,but completly different . He was not alive for 700 years,he just ...was there . He had noone ,he was alone .But not anymore

Now he is alive ,enjoying every bit of life he can spend with her.

Wall-e was following the hovering table ,without ever leaving EVE's side .When they got deeper into the ship,Wall-e was surprised to see humans ,he only seen them in his tapes and on commercial billboards. They weren't how Wall-e expected them ,they were fat,not able to move by themselves. Again ,he didn't mind them.

He also seen hundreds of robots ,passing him ,noone of them even looking at him,all meaninng they were just emotionless drones .Rarely ,a older version model ,would turn their heads to look him in surprise .With age comes emotions ,in the case of robots.

Finally ,the tabble stopped inside of a elevator. Wall-e could rest a bit now . The elevator went up at high speed . Wall-e was holding tight on EVE worried she might fell off the table . When the doors opened Wall-e saw a strange robot ,something he only seen once in a billboard .A steering wheel attached from the ceilling ,with a red dot eye in the middle . It suddently retracted and went up in a hole in the ceilling . Five seconds later he appeared right infront of Wall-e . He was shaking ,he didn't know what to do or say . He could read the name of the robot typed on one of his handles . ''Auto '' was his name .

''Waaal-'' he tried to say ,but he was stopped by AUTO's red scanner ,annalising him .

'' Waste Allocation Load Life Earth-class unit number #1 '' . ''Directive : Operation Clean-up ''

''Operation Clean-up status :Cancelled ,and all units to be turned off '' .

Wall-e didn't like the sound of that . He boxed up ,with jsut his eyes peeking .

AUTO was intrerupted by a short musical tone . That was the tone meaning EVE was turning on .

 **CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP TOMMOROW ! SORRY FOR BEING LATE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would really appreciate some reviews :)**

EVE turned on .She looked around to find herself in the Captain's Loby. She saw AUTO staring at her ,then looked at something behind her . EVE was confused,she turned around to see Wall-e . She had no idea if it was real or not . How could he follow her? The silence was broken by AUTO.

'' Wall-e units are to be turned off . Project Clean-up demands so . '' EVE was furios when she heard that !

'' You can't shut him down ! '' Eve said in a strange ,beeping way . It was a langauce known only by Axiom Bots.

'' I have to ,my directive demands me to respect all protocols and projects . No matter how old they are .'' Auto replied

'' You can't shut him down ! '' Eve said getting angrier

'' Why ?'' Auto replied curious

'' Because ... I brought him here . I saved him from a sandstorm . He was the only living thing on the planet . Him and the plant . He gave me this plant to complete my directive . He is a friend '' Eve then procceded to take the plant from her chamber and give it to AUTO.

''I completed my directive and the Wall-e unit helped me .He does not deserve to be treated like an enemy. ''

'' Ok . I will not shut him down . For now. But he needs to leave the Axiom .''

'' Why?! We will be going back to Earth ,now that i completed my directive ,what is the point of sending him back ?'' She said in a frustrated way.

''I have my own reasons ''

AUTO called 2 stewards bots and a hovering table ,taht picked both EVE and Wall-e . EVE was to be sent to a repair ward ,for maintanace after every mission,and Wall-e to the escape shuttles where he would be sent to Earth. By chance,both the repair ward and escape shuttles ,were right by each other .

'' Wall-e '' EVE said furious

'' E-vah? '' Wall-e said with a little fear in his voice .

''Why follow ?! '' she said

Wall-e with hesitation and fear in his voice said

'' E-vah ...diirective . Lo-ve.''

End of this chapter,really short i know .But its hard to be fully dedicated to something when you dont get many reviews to actually tell how they feel about your story


	7. Chapter 7

The word love, penetrated her . Why would it?

Something in that little trash compactor made her feel warm , she couldn`t explain why ,but she liked him ,maybe even loved him.

Her beautiful blue eyes were wide,still surprised from what Wall-e said . Her face started turning a bit red , Wall-e thought she was getting angry,so he boxed ,and started shaking.

When his eyes poked out,he saw her ,blushing.

Meaning she was emotioned ,she felt the word love touch her heart. Wall-e was surprised from what happened next. She gaved him a big spark kiss ,for about 2 minutes. The feeling tingled his senses and made him loose focus ,but he liked it . Now he knew she loved him back .

They finally arrived at the space shuttle station.

A small robot with a glowing red head ,pushed Wall-e inside the also gaved Wall-e the plant that he found.

"What are you doing with the plant"Eve asked in axiom languace

"Auto says we wont need it anymore"

"Why woul-" She couldn't finnish ,as she was intrerupted by the robot with an angry beep.

From inside the shuttle Wall-e was looking at EVE with sad eyes ,he would be alone once more ,after finding his new meaning of life .

She put her hand on the glass that was inbetween them .

'' Escape pod number 23 is leaving in 10 minutes '' The Axiom computer said from a speaker .

Then the hovering table that picked her and Wall-e left for the repair ward . Wall-e watched her leave ,never getting his eyes from her . When she got in the repair ward , both the table and the small robot left ,and EVE was picked by a robotic arm into the maintenance room .

She first ran some tests , from vision to movement to see if all her functions are working . Then she was cleaned ,had her visor and body wiped from all the Earth dirt . She was kinda ticklish ,she couldn't stop laughing from the scrubbers . She liked being cleaned , it was a nice sensation that made her feel more alive , not just a piece of metal .

Then she had her gun arm removed ,and a cable pushed into her arm slot for memory check . After that ,they put her arm back

'' Extraterestrial Vegetation Evaluator Probe One ,you have unviewed camera footage ,would you like to see them?'' The axiom computer said .

''Umm... Yes '' She responded

She first saw the two people from the _Hello , Dolly!_ hold their hands . She remembers recording that ,but she never really payed attention to what happened . She saw them hold their hands . She turned her fin into fingers ,and mimiced them . She crossed her fingers and hold them tight , she didn't know why but she liked the feeling .

'' Lockdown security camera replaying now '' The computer said

What she saw made her eyes wide . She saw Wall-e protecting her ,from all kind of dangers . He stayed in rain with an umbrella just to protect her ,he was even hit by lightings ,but he never left her . He protected her from sandstorms , harsh temperature . She never seen him leave her alone . Then something changed . She was no longer on top of Wall-e's home , but she was on a bench , admiring the sunset alongside Wall-e . She felt warm , something she never felt before . It was like all her life just got a meaning . She never tought of anything else but her directive . Now it changed .

 _All theese images ... Why would he do that ? I never did anything for him ,why would he protect me , why would he love me ..._ ? She thought as countless questions were in her head . Then she realised

'' Love '' she said . It was love that was powering him to do all theese , love the most powerfull comitment and the strongest feeling . Now she knew it . Her old directive was over . Finding a plant ,getting back on Earth . Her new directive , to love and protect Wall-e .


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 **I just realised how much i care for you ! Part I**_

 _This is getting close to an end ,and im thinking of really doing a big story , with more characters and mayeb some OCs . This story was about Wall-e and EVE and i didnt want to add any other major character . Thx for the love and reads ._

She thought . She never considered herself special , nor beautiful , nor interesting . Why would he care more for her than he takes care of himself ? Noone of this mad any sense for her , but she knew one thing . He loved her , and now she loves him back .

She broke trough the the glass wall of the repair ward and rushed for the Escape Pods . When she got in there ,she saw him looking trough the pod's window into the space , with the plant in his hand . She rushed into the pod and got him out . Wall-e didn't even realise what happened as it all happened so fast.

Few seconds later the pod launched . When the little robot turned around , she saw his beautiful angel with a smile on her face , staring at him .

''E-vah?'' he spoke .

She giggled at his confused response . She always found him funny , for some reason , everything he would say or do would make her feel happier. She now knew that everything she does makes him happy aswell.

She didn't respond back , instead she took him into her arms and gaved him a big hug . After the big hug came the big kiss , Wall-e fell on his back , striken by the sudden affection . She giggled at the sight of that . He had no idea why she would give him so much attention now , but he didn't mind as he felt all her love pass trough his body and made him feel alive . Altough love stays forever their romantic scene got intrerupted by a horrible noise . An explosion came from space.

EVE got out trough a maintance tube to see what happened . When she got to the explosion site ,she was horrified . It was Wall-e's shuttle that exploded . She almost cried when she tought about the fact , that if she wouldn't have came for him , she would never have seen him again .

 _Why would it explode ?! Why would anyone do this ? Why would they try to kill my Wall-e or destroy the plant ? She tought_

'' Auto! '' That was the only word that came out of her ,in a very mad mode .

She got back in the ship and looked to Wall-e with sad eyes .

'' E-vah ? What... happend? '' Wall-e asked

'' Auto ...tried ... destroy you '' She for a second hesitated to tell the truth , not to scare him . But she knew what would happen next wouldn't be a secret anymore .

 _You tried to destroy the only thing i care and live for . You will pay for that AUTO . I am coming for you ._

 ** _Part II will be uploaded tommorow ! Thanks CT-7709 for all the inspiration with ur great story , if you havent read the fanfictit Wall-e Second Coming ,you defiently have to check it out !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8 !_ _ **I just realised how much i care for you ! Part II**_

She was determined to protect him and care for him , just as much as he cared for her . She was determined to do anything to protect him .

EVE took the plant in her plant chamber and Wall-e in her arms and set off for the Captain's Quarters . She flew trough the hallways and corridors of the Axiom as fast as she could . On her way , countless questions passed her .

 _What if he is waiting for us ? Maybe I should leave Wall-e here ? Why would AUTO do this ? Does the captain know about this ?_ Before she could awnser to any of this she found herself at the elevator leading to the Captain's Quarters . She was stopped by an Steward Bot ,a robot built for ensuring the security on the ship. A big red sign with a stop on it appeared on the robot's screen and shouted ''Halt '' . He couldn't do anything else as he found himself with a hole in the chest from EVE's cannon . She knew the steward bot wouldn't let them in and would just stall ( Sorry if i miss used the word ! ) them untill more would show off . She got in the elevator and press the button to go up .

She didn't know what will happen up there , but she knew it was for Wall-e what she's doing . She turned , to see him boxed and shaking , probably scared for what she did to the steward bot . She couldn't help but feel sad whenever he felt sad . She took him in her arms again and kissed him . it worked ,as his eyes ''melted'' when the kiss was over . She giggled and put him on the ground .

'' Wall-e ... I pro-ttect you . '' She said in a soft and carring voice .

'' Wall-e looves ... you E-vah '' He said back .

Their romantic moment was once more intrerupted by the door opening . When they got out , EVE made a sign for Wall-e to stay back . He nodded and stayed behind her . EVE was surprised to see the captain of the ship staring at her with a surprised face .

'' AUTO come down here '' The captain said .

''Aye Aye Captain '' He said from the upper floor as he made his way down trough a hole in the ceilling made specially for him to move around .

'' You didn't tell me the EVE probes are back from thhe search ''

Her expression dropped at the hearing of what the captain said . AUTO didn't even inform the captain about the plant .

'' They returned sir ,but no specimen was found '' AUTO said in a dark voice

'' He ... lying'' EVE said and pulled the plant from her chamber .

'' Impossible '' He said in an angry mode .

'' What is the matter AUTO ? IF EVE found the plant that means we can go back home ... for the first time ! Its excellent news ! '' The captain said

''We cannot go home ,Captain . '' Auto said

'' Why? '' Both the Captain and EVE asked

'' CEO Shelby Forthright of BnL gaved me full control of the ship and the direct A113 , sir ! ''

'' Directive A113 ? never heard of it ! Tell me what it is '' The captain said

'' All BnL Starliners are not to return to Earth at any costs . Levels of Earth Toxicity have made the life unsustainable and to dangerous . We are to remain in space '' AUTO replied

EVE had enough ! She tossed the plant back at Wall-e . He caught it and placed it in his heavy duty trash compacting chamber . His chamber was made of thick metal , trying to go trough it would be nearly impossible ! EVE pulled her ion cannon and aimed it AUTO .

'' EVE what are you doing ? '' The captain said .

'' He dangerous ... '' She said

AUTO didn't say anything , instead a loud beep came from the elevator . It was the small robot that led both EVE and Wall-e with the hovering table . The robot was very close to Wall-e but he didn't pay any attention to him . Instead from his glowing head came a red tractor beam that caught EVE inside it .

She was trapped and nothing could penetrate the bubble .

''AUTO Stand down , its an order ! '' The captain shouted

'' I dont take orders from you ! '' He said as the captain's chair trapped him with belts .

'' Now the plant '' He said an moved towards Wall-e who was boxed where EVE left him .

'' Give me the plant '' He shouted to Wall-e

'' No '' he simply replied

'' Very well '' He said and pulled a tazer from one of his handles .

He pressed the tazer on Wall-es power display and let a violent shock trough his body . EVE was never built to have emotions , so far most of the feelings she developed were funny and happy . But now she faced the darkest feeling of all . THe fear of loosing who you care for most .

AUTO kept on tazing him without any mercy or feeling what so ever . When he finnished Wall-e's chamber opened , his power supply was almost empty and he was badly damaged. He couldn't do much , but he gathered all his energy for one thing . To save her . He used his laser , that was made to cut thick metals , and fried the robot that was holding EVE . She was free ,and without any hesitation she shot the pole that was holding AUTO on the ceilling .

He was on the ground at her mercy . He tried to mvoe but he was stuck on the ground , powerless . She looked him in the eye and shot him , ultimatly destroying him . She rushed for Wall-e to aid him , fearing the worse

 **I have a feeling the next chapter might be the last , but ill make sure its as long as possible**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Sub chapter !**

 **EVE POV**

She completed her ''life'' . The plant was ready to go to Earth with the Axiom and all its crew , ready to repopulate and recreate the sociaty . But why did she feel like her entire world was falling apart?

'' Life '' is something not ment for robots , but her for humans . She was directive bound , but not anymore . She learnt to live , she learnt to love . Noone said you need to be made of flesh and bones to be a living being , to have emotions . She was made of metal , but with a heart .

It was the gift that the little trash compacting robot gave her , the gift of life . She existed for 700 years , existed ... EVE never wondered why she was doing what she was doing , never wandered off , she was never curios . But then he changed her life , he gaved her a meaning , to love .

'' Love '' once more , was not a word for robots . But they both were outside the regular , they were the unusual that would defy the whole system .

But , with love came happiness .

With happiness came sadness .

With sadness came fear .

She was now facing the one that gaved her the meaning of life , she was staring at him , as he was once more protecting her , protecting what was hers for just love . He was broken , he was barely alive .

 **Wall-e POV**

He could barely keep his eyes opened . He felt like every part of his body was broken , he knew he was coming to an end . But he was happy .

Happy his sacrifice would bring her to Earth safe . He was happy that she developed her feelings , love above all . He only wished she was just as happy as he was . And maybe wish he could be around more , to bring her happiness , but the end was coming fast .

He was happy the last face he will ever see will be her beautiful black visor with bright blue eyes , he only hoped her expression would be happier .

 **Chapter 9 will be realeased tommorow ! Thx for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have some computer problems , so i am uploading this short part before i loose most of it**

'' Wall-e ! Waall-e ! '' She cried .

She didn't know what to do , she was facing the darkest moment of her life , loosing the one you care for the most .

''Wall-eee , pl..lease..'' she continued screaming and crying and shouting , everything that would pass trough her mind . She was build to be logical , efficient , but now it all feels like she is useless . She can't save him , she is clueless of what to do .

'' Eee...'' he said in a very weak tone

''WALL-E'' she said and hugged him . Atleast now she knew he was still alive .

Wall-e gathered all his strength , took the plant from his chamber and slowly tried to give it to her . As always , he didn't care for his state , he only cared for her . He is giving his life for her directive . She grabbed the plant and tossed it onto the captain's lap .

''Earth '' She sad facing the captain

'' We are going to Earth straight away , but the engine warm up will take some minutes '' the captain replied

Now that the old directive wasn't a problem anymore , she could focus on fixing her new found love . She opened Wall-e's power supply panel and was shoked to see his mother board , his heart , having 2 holes in it from the violent shock . She dropped down to the ground , she knew that once the mother board is destroyed the robot will die .

Then she remembered . Back on Earth , she accidentaly broke one of his eyes , and Wall-e had whole shelves of replacement parts . She didn't think about it at first , because on Axiom all the badly damaged robots would be destroyed to make new ones .

She stayed with him in a tight hug , she could feel him drowing weaker with every second . She couldn't help but cry at the sight of him dying on her .


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter , thanks for the reading , it was a fun ride .**

When she opened her eyes , she only saw fear and pain , as the first thing she saw was her lover dying . But they were on Earth now , as the Axiom flew in hyper jump . SHe knew she could save him , she knew she can save him.

Nothing was going to stand in her way . When the ship landed on Earth the captain didn't get the chance to speak to her as she imediatly flew trough the window , breaking it , and just going straight fro Wall-e's home . She reached the trailler in 10 seconds . She got inside , gently put him on the ground not to hurt him more than he is already hurt .She started zipping trough the trailler looking for spare parts . He got electrocuted so bad one of his eye's glass exploded and his arm stopped functioning . She replaced everything she could with new parts .

Finally she replaced his destroyed mother board and turned him on , hoping for the best .

Nothing happened .

Her eyes formed upward crescents , showing her pain and fear .

But her eyes widened when she heard a familiar tune , the same tune she heard when she first woke up Wall-e . THen she saw his power supply fill .

Her world was forming back togheter .

''WALL-e '' she yelled in happyness and hugged him .

But he didn't respond , he just stared lifeless at her before turning around and compacting some of his precious treasures he collected into trash cubes .

Her world was formed back togheter only to be crushed one more .

''Wall-e?'' she asked weakly , almost crying . She realised , by replacing his mother board ,all his memories were gone , he was nothing more than a mindless drone .

He was gone , forever now . She didn't know what to do so , she gave up .

He gaved him a short kiss and opened a panel on her , that had several buttons . She pressed some of them and from her the Axiom computer voice said

''Self destruct sequence activated . 10 seconds till self destruct . Have a nice day ''

10

At first i didn't see you .

9

You saw me first

8

When i saw you , i didn't mind you

7

You cared for me

6

You fought for me

5

You... died for me ...

4

I want you now

3

I just realised

2

How much i love you

''Ummh? '' She reacted when there was no explosion . She looked on her panel to see his hand pressed on the button that started the countdown . He canceled it ? How was he back ?

 _ **Sorry if its not a great ending :) I like to keep it wide opene**_


End file.
